The Maraurders: The First Generation
by Harr'y'innG
Summary: This is a story about all the maraurders manly James, and their years through school,up until the death of james and lily. I do hope you enjoy this is my very first fic, so please please please commet.


**CHAPTER ONE**

THE FORGOTTEN DREAM

On the top of a high hill in London, there is a small town called, Brenglick's Wood. Here, James Potter, along with his parents, John and Alice Potter live.

The Potters are a family of pureblood wizards with extraordinary powers. Alice and John were both Auror's, which means that you hunt dark wizards. Alice has long black hair, hazel eyes, and was thin. John has Dark brown hair, brown eyes, and was also thin. They had a large, clay-colored, two-story house, and in their back yard, they had a swimming pool that was rarely used. James Potter is 11 years old, has untidy jet black hair, wears round glasses, and was slim. His room was covered in posters of his favorite Quidditch team, which was Ireland. He had a queen size bed with a blue comforter, and an old trunk waiting to be packed.

That day, July 23, was wonderful because, James Potter had just received a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

His parents had told him so much about Hogwarts.

Both his parents, and there parents before them, had been in the school house, Gryffindor. There were four houses, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and, Ravenclaw. The only one James really didn't want to be in was, Slytherin. It was said that no witch or wizard that has ever been in Slytherin turned out good. But he was sure, as were his parents, that he would be in Gryffindor.

"You open it, mum, I cant, I'm to nervous," said James, handing his mother a large envelop. She flipped it over to open it and broke the purple waxed seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake, around the letter, _H_.

She pulled out the letter and began to read,

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of _ WITHCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress_

"Mum, how am I supposed to get to there," asked James.

"By the Hogwarts Express, haven't we told you that, it's a long train with different compartments, and you ride to Hogwarts on it."

"Where is the train at?" James asked, truly curious.

"At Kings Cross, haven't we already told you this?" his mother asked.

"No you haven't and the trains right there, in plain day light, in front of muggles." James asked stunned.

"Well no, you have to go through a barrier to get on the platform." His mother said, ever so calmly.

"How do you expect me to walk through a wall?" asked James stunned.

"It's easy you just start off in a run and than, go straight on through," said Alice, "now tell me what books and supplies you need."

James took out the list and began to read off the items and books he would need for his first year at Hogwarts. Excitement rushed through him, he would be taking Defense Against the Dark Arts, something he had been looking forward to, manly because it was a core subject if you wanted to be and Auror, like his parents were.

He could barley sleep that night. The next day they would be going to Diagon Alley, so he could by all his supplies, books, and an owl.

He lay awake for about five hours before he finally fell into unconsciousness. That night, James had a very strange dream. He was staring down at the scene. He saw a tunnel, and a man crawling through it. In his hand was something yellow, no orange, wait, no, yellow again. It was continuously switching between these two colors. It wasn't really an object, more like a light. It was small, perfectly round, and probably the size of a pool ball.

The man looked about the age of 50, he had light brown hair that was now soaked with sweat, and for some strange reason seemed to have a grin on his face. What was he doing in that tunnel? What was in his hand? And where was he going?

He kept going, not looking back and not breaking the smile on his face, all his concentration was on getting to the end of the tunnel, or was there even an end.

For what seemed like thirty minutes, he was still going, with the same smile, the same determination, but then something unexpected happened, something weird. There was a flash of gold light and he was gone. Nowhere to be seen. He just, disappeared.

Then, many things happened at once, there was a scream from up ahead, the ball of light reappeared and exploded, and then James woke with a start, knocking over a lamp on his beside table.

Sitting up in his bed, sweating from head to toe, he tried to remember his dream, but couldn't. It was no use, he just went back to sleep, or at least _tried_ to. He was so anxious to know what he was dreaming about, he didn't know why, it just seamed important to him, like it was something he was supposed to remember.

Finally deciding that he couldn't fall back asleep, he dressed, and went to wait in the kitchen.

After waiting for only ten minutes, he got bored and decided some fresh air would be good. He walked out his house, and began to stroll down the street. Once he reached the end of the street, he was about to turn around when he saw it. The light. Although he could not remember his dream, it still seemed familiar. He started to follow it. Down his street, down the next, and the next.

Twenty minutes later, still following it.

He wondered how long it would be before he could catch it, he broke into a sprint. But as he went faster so did the ball of light. Where was it going? Almost there, almost there, about to catch it, almost there, he kept saying to himself. Then it happened, just like in the dream, it spun around then a bright gold light shot out the middle, and the next thing he knew it exploded, the light filled the air, then, as if it was never there it disappeared.

James looked around him, searching for the little ball, but it was nowhere to be found.

It wasn't till he finally decided it was gone that he looked around to see where he was. He had never seen this place before, there were no people around, the houses looked as if they had not belonged to anybody in years, and any grass that was still there was dead. He turned around, to find out it that was still nighttime, his parents wouldn't be awake for hours. He had to find his way home. But how can he get home, when he had no idea where he was.

He started to walk back from where he came from. Street after street. Then he saw it again, from a distance the little ball had reformed, but he knew better this time, he continued to walk back to his house hopping he was going the right way.

It was then that he realized he wasn't going the right way, because in front of him was not his house but a big field of dead grass, and on the outside of it there were lit torches forming a trail.

He walked across the trail slowly, once he reached the end he realized what it was leading to. Before him was a house, It had about three stories, and it didn't seem like anyone was inside. He reached for the door but before he touched it, it opened. He walked inside, and examined the room. It was dark inside, he couldn't really make out any of the things inside. He heard low voices coming from upstairs, so he made his way up.

By the time he got up the stairs he could hear the voices more clearly. He heard one of them say, "yes, he may not be strong yet, but he has followers, we can not let our guard down!" James would know that voice anywhere, it was Alastor Moody.

"Alastor, I do not mean to interrupt, but I'm pretty sure we have company." James had never heard her voice before, he was thinking who the company could be, but the he understood, somebody knew he was there, but how. He had not made any noise.

Just then somebody opened the door, it was Moody. James's heart skipped a beat. He didn't know what to say, he had just been curious to what was their and then this happened. Finally he managed to say "I-I, umm I didn't know-I was just—"

But he got cut off by Moody, "you shouldn't be here boy, come on, were going back home, now."

He seemed a lot calmer than James thought he would.

"Grab hold of my arm," Alastor demanded, "NOW!"

"Yes sir," James did as he was told, all of the sudden he felt himself spinning out of control, he felt as if he was being pulled through a tube way to small for his body. Right when he thought he couldn't handle it any more, it stopped and the light was coming back to him. He realized he was in his house, had he just apperated.

"Hey did we jus—" but the rest of his sentence was cut off by his father.

"WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING! WHAT IN THE WORLD WOULD MAKE YOU THINK IT WAS OK TO GO STROLLING AROUND AT NIGHT, AND THEN WALK IN ON AN AUROR METTING, WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF!"

"I—I'm sorry I didn't mean to, I got lost—" James tried to explain but once again was interrupted by his father.

"WHICH ONCE AGAIN BRINGS US BACK TO THE STROLLING AROUND OUTSIDE, AT NIGHT WITHOUT—OUR—PERMITION!"

"I just—" James said desperately.

"Go to your room honey" said Alice.

"But I—"

"SHE SAID GO TO YOUR ROOM!!"

James didn't dare argue with his father anymore. He just went up to his room and sat on his bed, thinking about how much trouble he would be in when Moody left. 'Why do I have to be so nosy'


End file.
